Alles wat er nodig was
by mokimik
Summary: Ooit er aan gedacht hoe Hermelien en Ron zouden reageren als ze toevallig bij Madame Kruimelaar terecht komen? Dit is mijn idee ervan


"Oké Hermelien, je moet het me nog één keer uitleggen... Waarom zijn we hier ook al weer?"

Ron liep nu op een manier die tussen hollen en lopen inzat. Hermelien leek van haar eigen tempo geen last te hebben.

"Ron, als je me niet wilt helpen, vind ik het ook goed. Stop dan alleen wel-"

"Nee, nee! Ik wil je wel helpen, ik snap alleen je hele gedachtegang niet. Je zei dat we Harry zouden helpen. Dus, dat leek me een goed idee en ik volgde je. En voor ik het weet zijn we in Zweinsveld verschijnseld, en zijn we iets aan het doen dat eng veel op winkelen lijkt!"

"We zijn aan het winkelen, Ron. We doen Kerstinkopen." Ze stopte met lopen en draaide zich om naar Ron.

"Hermelien, Harry heeft het kristalhelder laten weten dat hij geen Kerst wil vieren, dit jaar. Niet nu we... jeweetwel... bezig zijn met andere dingen,"voegde hij er zachtjes aan toe. Hij slikte en voelde zich een beetje schuldig; in feite had hij zojuist bij _Bea's boetiekje_ zijn eigen regel overtreden, door een cadeautje voor Hermelien te kopen. Het doosje met de ketting brandde in zijn zak.

"Ja, nou, ik heb het gehad met meneer de zielenpiet. Of hij het nou leuk vind of niet, we gaan gewoon Kerst vieren! Ik heb het al met Ginny besproken: gister kreeg ik een uil van haar terug en ze is het helemaal met me eens: we zien haar zo in de drie Bezemstelen, om haar mee te nemen naar onze schuilplaats, waar ze gewoon de vakantie bij ons kan vieren."

Hermelien zei het allemaal alsof er geen discussie mogelijk was en toen draaide ze zich weer om en begon weer verder te lopen.

"Wat? Heb je mijn zus uilen gestuurd? Ze hoort op school te blijven!"

"Ron, ze is mijn vriendin! Ik heb alle recht om jouw zusje brieven te sturen! Ik weet niet of ze het jou heeft verteld, maar ze is al ongelukkig en verdrietig sinds het begin van het schooljaar, toen wij vertrokken! En het is niet alsof ze lessen mist en regels overtreed! Het is gewoon een vakantie!"

"Dat is niet wat ik bedoelde!" Zei Ron, die weer moeite moest doen om haar bij te houden. "Ze mag inderdaad officieel weg van Zweinstein, ze mag inderdaad officieel weg van de leraren! Maar niet van mijn moeder, niet van..."

Hun blikken kruisten en zowel Hermelien als Ron wist dat Ron "Harry" had willen zeggen. Toch maakten ze geen van beiden de zin af.

Hermelien stopte weer, en veegde wat sneeuwvlokken uit haar haar. Dat was echter verspilde moeite, want het leek wel alsof de sneeuw harder en harder viel.

"Ron, ik heb Kerstmis nodig," zei ze plotseling heel zachtjes. "We hebben zoveel verschrikkelijks meegemaakt sinds Perkamentus' zijn dood. Ik word gek als ik niet gauw iets vrolijks doe. En Harry mag het misschien niet willen vieren, ik in ieder geval wel. Hij _wil_ niet eens meer vrolijk zijn sinds afgelopen juni. Er bestaat zoiets als "het leven serieus nemen." Geloof me, ik ben altijd een grote fan van die manier van leven geweest. Sterker nog, ik denk dat ik van jou en Harry zelfs verwachtte dat jullie dat ook zouden zijn. Maar Harry heeft zich of teveel van mijn preken van voorgaande jaren aangetrokken, of hij is gewoon vergeten hoe het is om positief door het leven te gaan."

De sneeuw waaide om hen heen. Ron leek even in gedachten, voordat hij zei:

"Ja... ik denk dat ik je begrijp. En ik denk dat je ook wel gelijk hebt...Oké, zeg maar wat er nog moet gebeuren! Ik neem aan dat dat boek van Zwerkbal en die Hoofdloze Hoed voor Harry zijn? En die oorbellen van daarnet voor Ginny?

Hermelien knikte.

"Dus dan hebben we alleen nog een cadeau van mij voor mijn zus nodig."

"Wat zei je?" De wind wakkerde aan en door de rondvliegende vlokken en huilende wind was het haast onmogelijk elkaar goed te verstaan.

"We hebben nog een cadeau voor Ginny nodig!" schreeuwde Ron.

Hermelien knikte, maar Ron zag het nauwelijks. Hij pakte haar elleboog en duwde haar in de richting van de dichtstbijzijnde winkel. Opnieuw knikte Hermelien. Ron bond zijn sjaal nog eens stevig om zijn nek, draaide zijn hoofd in de richting van de wind en ploeterde naar de etalage, ondertussen er ook voor zorgend dat hij Hermelien niet uit het oog verloor. De wind veranderde de vlokken nu duidelijk in een sneeuwstorm en toen ze bij de winkel aankwamen konden ze nauwelijks zien welke het was. Zonder een blik te slaan op de etalage, liepen Hermelien en Ron naar binnen.

_Waarom? Waarom heb ik in hemelsnaam niet naar de naam gekeken??_ Ron kon zichzelf wel voor zijn kop slaan, toen het hem duidelijk werd in welke winkel ze binnen waren gerold. Of beter gezegd, in welk cafeetje. Hermelien deed de deur dicht en draaide zich om. Er kwam geen woord uit haar mond en ze keek naar de plek met grote verbazing. Ron vloekte: (gelukkig had hij zijn sjaal nog om, en zat zijn mond daarin verstopt,) hij voelde dat hij langzaam in paniek raakte. _We zijn bij Madame Kruimelaar! Madame Kruimelaar! _Zelfs de stem in zijn hoofd klonk onnatuurlijk hoog. Misschien wel de laatste plek op aarde waar hij met Hermelien naartoe zou willen...niet dat ze iets hadden, natuurlijk, maar hij had van Harry gehoord hoe erg het hier was toen hij hier met Cho was geweest. Hij zag nu dat Harry absoluut niet had overdreven. Buiten was de sneeuw metersdik, en had er op elke hoek wel een kerstboom gestaan, maar het leek binnen wel alsof Madame Kruimelaar die feestdag had overgeslagen, om gelijk bij Ron's minst favoriete feestdag te belanden: Valentijnsdag.

Het eerste wat iemand zou opvallen bij Madame Kruimelaar, was dat hij of zij nooit had geweten hoeveel soorten _roze_ er bestonden. Verder zouden de kleine cupido's het volgende zijn waar je wel naar moest kijken, zwaaiend met hun kleine pijl en boog.

De winkel was nogal druk: bijna aan elke tafel zat wel een stelletje (de meesten van Zweinstein) en Ron hoorde wat zoengeluiden van achter hem komen. Hij wist even niet wat het meest erge zou zijn om nu naar te kijken: het koppel achter hem, of Hermelien. Hij wist in ieder geval dat als hij één van beiden zou doen, zijn oren nog roder zouden worden dan dat ze al waren van de kou.

"Nou, het ziet er naar uit dat het weer niet snel zal omslaan. Ik denk dat we hier nog wel even vastzitten," zei Hermelien ongemakkelijk, om de groeiende stilte maar te verbreken. Ron knikte, al had hij zelf het idee dat het er meer op leek alsof hij zijn hoofd depressief liet hangen. Nog nooit had hij zo vurig willen verschijnselen, maar dankzij de dreiging van Dooddoeners was dat nu onmogelijk gemaakt: overal waren anti-verschijnselspreuken geplaatst. Dat zei het aanplakbiljet in de hoek van het raam tenminste.

"Dusseh...zullen we een plekje zoeken?" vroeg hij ongemakkelijk.

Hermelien knikte en liep naar één van de lege tafeltjes, helemaal achterin het koffie zaakje. Het was één van de tafels met de lelijkste kleur aan tafelkleedjes. Nog ongemakkelijker dan hij zich al voelde ging Ron zitten.

Het leek alsof er weer een ongemakkelijke stilte zou vallen, totdat Mamdame Kruimelaar zelf langskwam, om hun bestellingen op te nemen- een zwarte koffie en een cappuccino. Ze kwam al snel terug met twee paarse mokken waar de damp vanaf sloeg. Door de paarse kleur van de mokken leek het wel alsof het tafelkleed nog lelijker leek. (als dat tenminste mogelijk zou zijn geweest)

Hermelien nam een slokje en glimlachte eventjes. Ron was van plan het helemaal in één keer achterover te gieten, tot hij ineens een ingeving kreeg: Hoe langer hij erover zou doen om zijn koffie op te drinken, hoe langer hij ook geen geforceerd gesprek met Hermelien hoefde te beginnen en dus de ongemakkelijke stiltes die daaruit voort zouden komen. Snel nam hij een klein slokje en probeerde ook te glimlachen, net als Hermelien.

Het voordeel van achterin zitten was natuurlijk dat ze niet gezien werden door andere koppels –_nee, we zijn helemaal geen koppel_ verbeterde Ron zichzelf – maar op hetzelfde moment had het als groot nadeel dat ze nu niet door de ramen konden kijken om te zien of de storm was geluwd: één van de stelletjes die het meest aan elkaar vast gelijmd leek te zitten zat precies voor het raam. Het enige wat Ron kon zien als hij in die richting zou kijken was die twee, kwijlend in elkaar verstrengeld en dat was nou precies was hij niet probeerde te zien.

Hij probeerde zijn nek nog iets te strekken, in de hoop om de twee heen te kunnen kijken, toen opeens Hermelien haar koffiekopje met een 'beng' op tafel plaatste. Hij keek haar aan, en tot zijn verbazing was ze zachtjes aan het grinniken. Hij nam snel een slokje van zijn koffie (oké, een grote slok, maar hij had de cafeïne dan ook hard nodig) en keek haar vragend aan.

"Wat denk je, Ron? Is dit de meest vreemde situatie waar we in zijn geweest, of weet jij iets beters?" Grijnsde ze. Hij zag een tinteling in haar ogen, maar dat zouden ook tranen kunnen zijn, door de felheid waarmee het tafelkleedje zijn best deed hun te verblinden met zijn lelijkheid. Ron verslikte zich in zijn koffie, waardoor Hermelien alleen maar meer moest lachen. Toen hij weer normaal adem haalde zei hij, ook met een lach om zijn mond:

"Kweet niet...We zijn in teveel vreemde situaties geweest om daar nog echt eerlijk over te oordelen...Ik bedoel, mijn eerste Zwerkbal seizoen was nou niet bepaald een vrolijke ervaring... en toen we in ons eerste jaar zaten..."

"Maar in je eerste jaar hoort alles vreemd en raar te zijn," onderbrak ze hem.

"Dus elke eerstejaars vecht met een trol in de meisjeswc's? En moet het dan uitleggen aan alle leraren? En moet dan ineens tot de vreemde conclusie komen dat het meisje dat naast hem staat alle schuld op zich neemt, terwijl ze helemaal niets heeft gedaan?"

Ze lachte harder en schudde haar hoofd.

"En over toiletten gesproken; hoort elke tweedejaars een illegale toverdrank te maken op een toilet dat spookt? Hoort het, dat diezelfde tweedejaars het meisjesspook ziet flirten met zijn beste vriend?"

"Nou, zo vreemd was dat niet. Het zou raarder zijn geweest als Harry terug zou flirten," verdedigde Hermelien. Ze lachten nu alle twee zo hard dat drie stellen in de buurt geïrriteerd opkeken, alsof hun gelach het onmogelijk zou maken elkaars gezichten onder te kwijlen.

"en dan heb jij het alleen nog maar over de eerste twee jaar! Die vielen nog best mee! Ik dacht dat ik dood zou gaan van schaamte, toen professor Sneep dat artikel hardop voorlas toen we in ons vierde jaar zaten!" Voegde Hermelien toe.

Ron stopte met lachen.

"Wacht, welk artikel? Waar heb je het over?"

"O, jeweetwel, dat ding dat Rita Pulpers had geschreven. Over hoe ik in het geheim liefdesdrankjes brouwde, zodat Harry en Victor verliefd op me zouden worden."

Ron kon niet precies beschrijven hoe het gebeurde, maar op één of andere manier had de laatste naam ineens weer een hele rare stilte veroorzaakt. Ze keken beide weer de andere kant op. Ron probeerde zijn nek weer iets verder te strekken, om langs het koppel te kijken, maar was intussen nog harder aan het proberen dat koude, misselijkmakende gevoel in zijn buik weg te drukken. Dat kreeg hij nou altijd als Hermelien over Victor begon. Helaas lukte geen van beiden: De mensen voor hem waren nog te druk bezig met zoenen om uit de weg te gaan voor een blik op het raam en het gevoel van misselijkheid leek alleen maar erger te worden.

Hij keek even snel naar Hermelien, die aan het plukken was aan het tafelkleedje en ondertussen zat te staren naar één van de cupido's.

"Ik vond het Kerstbal ook behoorlijk pijnlijk," hoorde hij zichzelf ineens zeggen. Hij had zich nog geen moment later wel voor zijn kop willen slaan.

"Ja, dat was ook behoorlijk raar," beaamde ze zachtjes. Hun blikken kruisten, en Ron zag dat Hermeliens glimlach weg was.

"O ja? Jij leek het anders wel gezellig te hebben." Hij probeerde het zo objectief mogelijk te zeggen. "Ik bedoel, je was tenminste niet in tuin, aan het afluisteren hoe Hagrid aan zijn afspraakje vertelde dattie een half-reus was. Ik bedoel, dat hoort ook in de vreemd-heids top tien..."

Hermelien keek op. Was ze nou werkelijk met Ron over het Kerstbal aan het praten, zonder dat het zou uitmonden op een ruzie? Ron klonk niet eens boos.

"Ja... Ik denk dat ik het wel leuk heb gehad, toen..." antwoordde ze onzeker.

"Dat _denk_ je? Weet je dat niet zeker? Hoe kan je dan nou niet zeker weten? Je was de hele avond vrolijk en had bijna de hele tijd een grote glimlach op je gezicht..."

_Ja, daar heeft Ron een punt, _dacht ze. _Ik heb gelachen, ik heb gedanst... ik heb het echt ontzettend naar mijn zin gehad, toen. Maar toch..._

"Nou?" Ron verwachtte echt een antwoord. Maar kon ze zijn vraag nou beantwoorden als ze zelf niet eens wist waarom ze het niet zeker wist?

"Ik weet niet... zo leuk eindigde de avond niet..." zei ze, terwijl ze terug dacht aan hoe Victor door Kakaroff was mee genomen, zonder dat hij afscheid had kunnen nemen. Maar op het moment dat de woorden over haar tong rolden, bedacht ze dat Ron nu moest denken dat ze het over hun ruzie die avond had...maar wacht, was dat dan misschien ook een reden waarom het niet een perfecte avond was geweest?? Ze raakte verward van haar eigen gedachten. Het kleurtje van het tafelkleed gaf haar hoofdpijn.

"Ja... sorry voor dat... Ik denk... ik denk dat ik die avond gewoon... ehm... _bezorgd_ om je was..." zei hij na een korte stilte met schorre stem.

"Ja... bezorgd.." herhaalde ze. _Misschien wel net zo bezorgd als ik was over jou en Belinda_, schoot er door haar gedachten.

"Weet je wat ook behoorlijk pijnlijk was?"

Ze keek op.

"Toen ik met Belinda dat klaslokaal binnenkwam, waar jij die vogeltjes aan het toveren was."

Hij grijnsde.

Hermelien probeerde terug te lachen, maar dat lukte niet echt goed.

"En het was natuurlijk helemaal pijnlijk toen jij ze op me af schoot," voegde hij toe.

"Tja... ik denk dat ik toen een beetje bezorgd was om jou en... Belinda." Het laatste woord kwam eruit alsof het een scheldwoord was.

"Dat kan ik me voorstellen. Ik denk dat je alle reden had," antwoordde hij eerlijk. Hermelien keek hem aan. "Ik bedoel, ik denk dat iedereen wel een beetje ziek werd van Belinda en mij."

Hij zei het op een toon alsof hij met 'iedereen' ook zichzelf bedoelde.

"Tja, nou ja..." ze begon te twijfelen. Zou ze het wel tegen hem zeggen??? "Ik denk dat een echte vriend je zou hebben gesteund en geen kanaries op je zou hebben afgestuurd." het woord 'vriend' kwam er vreemd, verdraaid uit, op een bittere toon. Dat was immers wat ze maar waren: _alleen maar vrienden_.

"Nee. Wat ik nodig had gehad van een echte vriend, was een klap voor mijn kop. Da's wat vrienden zouden hebben gedaan. En in feite deed je dat... op een pijnlijke, mentale manier," voegde hij eraan toe.

Ze glimlachten beiden weer.

"Wat vond jij het ergste jaar op Zweinstein?" vroeg hij ineens. Hermelien hoefde er nauwelijks over na te denken.

"Tweede jaar. Zeker weten. Eerst verander ik met Kerst in een kat, waardoor ik word uitgelachen dor een meisje dat al 50 jaar op een toilet zit, nadat ze het vreselijkste leven ooit heeft gehad. En nadat ik weer normaal ben, ineens een ingeving krijg over het probleem waar Harry en wij iedere keer op stuitten, word ik aangevallen door het probleem zelf, en lig ik voor de rest van het jaar op de ziekenzaal, als een menselijke steen. Ik bedoel, ik weet er niet meer veel van, maar wat ik me ervan herinner is dat iedereen om me heen aan het fluisteren was. Als of ik dood ging, ofzo."

Ron lachte zo hard dat er weer stelletjes om keken. Madame Kruimelaar had door dat ze hun koffie inmiddels op hadden, en kwam bij om de koppen bij te vullen.

Hermelien nam snel een slokje van het hete vocht, glimlachte en vroeg:

"En jij dan? Wat is jouw ergste jaar?"

"hmm... ik weet het niet. Ik bedoel, derde jaar was niet echt leuk: ik praatte nauwelijks meer met jou door alle ruzies, en aan het einde van het jaar kwam ik erachter dat mijn huisdier de verrader van beste vriend zijn ouders was. O, en het ergst was natuurlijk dat jij uiteindelijk gelijk had: Knikkebeen had alle recht om achter mijn rat aan te gaan..."

"Dat klinkt alsof dat het ergste jaar was...welke was dan ook vreemd?"

"nou, vierde en vijfde jaar waren ook niet echt super: In mijn vierde jaar wordt ik zo jaloers op mijn vriend dat ik niet met hem praat, en als dat is opgelost praat ik vervolgens niet meer met jou, omdat wij ruzie hebben om een jongen die ik al geweldig vindt sinds mijn 12e. En in het vijfde jaar krijgen we die doos voor Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, wordt mijn pa gebeten door een slang die mijn vriend zag in een visioen en wordt ik uitgejouwd door de hele school vanwege mijn Zwerkbal-kunsten... al was het einde van dat jaar wel stoer... ik bedoel, we wonnen de laatste wedstrijd wel..."

"Weetje," zei Hermelien, "als normale mensen ons zo zouden horen praten, mensen die geen vrienden zijn van de "Jongen-Die-Bleef-Leven", zouden ze ons denk ik dwingen een psychiater te vinden." Ze wilde lachen, maar zag toen dat Ron de grap niet snapte, en begon harder te lachen.

"Een psychiater is een Dreuzel-dokter aan wie je al je problemen verteld, zodat je geestelijker stabieler bent, " legde ze uit.

"Waarom zou je een dergelijk iemand nodig hebben? Waar is je familie dan voor?" Hermelien begon nog harder te lachen en kon nu echt niet meer stoppen. Ron probeerde het verder uit te leggen:

"Ik bedoel, dat is waarom Harry zo geflipt is. Hij weigert te praten en heeft geen familie die hem kan dwingen. Daarom is het misschien wel een heel slim ideetje van je om Ginny me te nemen," zei hij ineens serieus. Hermelien stopte met lachen. "Mijn veel te koppige zusje schijnt door te kunnen dringen in die dikke schedel!"

"Weetje, Ron?"

Ron keek op en het viel Hermelien ineens op hoe erg zijn haar vloekte met het roze kleedje. Sterker nog, nu ze eens goed keek vloekte zijn haar zo ongeveer met het hele interieur.

"Ik vind dit leuk!"

Ron voelde dat hij knikte.

"Ja, ik ook."

Er viel weer een stilte, maar dat was alleen maar omdat Hermelien angstig naar één van de Cupido's staarde. Hij vloog eng dichtbij, en zijn grijns was zo groot dat hij eerder lelijk dan schattig leek.

"We zouden dit vaker moeten doen," stelde hij ineens voor. Plotseling waren Hermelien's ogen weer op hem gericht en werd hij zo rood als een tomaat. Waar kwamen die woorden ineens vandaan? Had hij dat zojuist nou echt gezegd? Maar toen hij zag dat Hermelien knikte en glimlachte naar hem, schaamde hij zich absoluut niet over zijn voorstel. Hij was er eerder blij mee.

"Maar niet hier, hoor," zei Hermelien ineens. "Alles vloekt hier zo erg met jouw haar dat het gewoon pijn aan mijn ogen doet. En die Cupidio is een beetje eng."

"Nee, zeker niet hier! Dit is ook niet mijn favoriete tent! Harry had me hierover verteld, maar het is nog erger dan ik verwachtte," zei hij, terwijl hij zijn best deed zijn blik te werpen op iets dat niet kwijlde, roze was, of vastgeplakt zat. Uiteindelijk kwamen zijn ogen weer uit op Hermelien.

"Ja, ik was erbij toen hij het vertelde."

"Nee, dat was de verkorte versie. Hij had het er weer over toen hij samen met Ginny was, toen ik er niet helemaal oké mee was. Hij zei dat hij me beloofde haar nooit hiernaartoe mee te nemen. Ik ben blij dat hij dat inderdaad niet heeft gedaan: Ginny zou hem onmiddellijk gedumpt hebben. Ik weet niet wat het is, maar er is hier gewoon veel te veel..." Hij had 'roze' willen zeggen, maar merkte toen ineens dat het woord 'druk' ook werkte. Ron zei echter geen van tweeën, omdat Hermelien al knikte. Ze had duidelijk begrepen wat hij bedoelde. Voor de verandering vond Ron dat niet erg.

Ze bleven doorpraten:

Eerst over hun families; dat Hermelien problemen had, met uitleggen wat ze nou precies deed en op hetzelfde moment probeerde te verbergen dat het gevaarlijk was. Dat Ron's familie overal scheen te zijn en hoe dat op zijn zenuwen werkte.

Over Harry. Dat ze beiden zo bezorgd om hem waren.

Over hoe ze precies hadden gemerkt dat ze magische dingen konden doen: dat Hermelien toen ze 8 was, boos was geworden omdat ze haar bloemkool moest opeten, en het in de hens had gestoken, en dat Ron zo boos was geworden op Fred en George nadat ze hem in de sloot hadden gegooid, dat hij hun haar paars had gemaakt.

Ze hadden niet door dat de stelletjes langzaam het zaakje verlieten; ze hadden het roze tafelkleed en de Cupido's en de andere roze dingen niet meer door; Ze hadden niet door dat ze nu ineens zicht hadden op het raam en dat het al dik een half uur geleden was opgehouden met sneeuwen.

Ron zat in het midden van een verhaal, (over hoe Ginny de tweeling had behekst nadat ze haar poppen hadden verstopt) toen Madame Kruimelaar langs hun tafel schreed.

"Het spijt me lieverds, maar het is 6 uur geweest. Mijn koffiezaakje gaat dicht. Jullie zullen je plezier ergens anders moeten voortzetten. Al ben ik er zeker van dat dat wel zal lukken."

"6 uur?" Hermelien keek op haar horloge en vloekte zachtjes. Ron keek verbaasd op, en Madame Kruimelaar keek zelfs beledigd.

"Het was de bedoeling dat ik Ginny om 5 uur in de drie bezemstelen zou zien! Bedankt voor de koffie, mevrouw en sorry dat we zolang gebleven zijn! Schiet op Ron, misschien is ze er nog!"

Ze viste wat Galjoenen uit haar zak en smeet ze op de tafel, nam Ron's hand en sleepte hem uit de zaak.

Madame Kruimelaar keek hen na vanuit haar raam. Ze hadden nog steeds elkaars handen vast, maar niet omdat de één de ander naar de Drie Bezemstelen sleepte. Het stelletje liep dicht naast elkaar en haar hoofd lag op zijn schouder.

Madame Kruimelaar glimlachte. Soms, in vreemde en zeldzame gevallen, waren er lelijke Cupido's, ongemakkelijke stiltes en afgrijselijke tafelkleedjes nodig om een perfect stel bij elkaar te krijgen.


End file.
